seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenshi Tenshi no Mi, Model: Seraphim
The Tenshi Tenshi no Mi Model: Seraphim is a mythical zoan and one of 10 Models of the Tenshi Tenshi no Mi. It is also the most powerful of its series. It grants it's wielder powers of an angel of the highest calibre. It turns a person into a Seraphic Angel Human. Usage This fruit turns the user into a Seraphic Angel Human. The user gains the physiology of a Seraphim Class Angel. Strengths The user can fly, manipulate divine elements, and utilize fifth element known as Aether. The User also gains access to divine powers that can allow them to perform miracles, exorcisms, and blessings. The user also gains the ability to use enhanced divine Haki that has special properties. The user also gains regenerative powers as a side effect of the Aether manipulation and divine Haki. The user's strength, speed, and durability are also increased. Weaknesses Like all Devil Fruits, the user cannot swim and is weak to Seastone and seawater. Another key weakness is that it is useless against the Akuma Akuma no Mi fruits of similar power as if the two powers meet they are evenly matched and for the most part cancel each other out. Regeneration doesn't seem to replace limbs very fast as such healing takes time. As a result if an arm is cut off the opponent gains a temporary advantage for at least half a minute if not more than a full minute. Regeneration will not replace a head obviously and bisection can still be fatal. Techniques Flight *'Aerobatics' *'Levitation' *'Overdrive' *'Glide' Divine Element Manipulation *'Divine Light Manipulation' The ability to manipulate light of the gods. This light has purifying and destructive properties. It is described as both white and golden. *'Holy Fire Manipulation' The ability to manipulate flames that burn away evil. These flames have no smoke and are just as hot as the Hell fire used by the Akuma Akuma no Mi fruits. Time Manipulation Miracle Manipulation *'Divine Territory' The power to create a field of area under the user's complete control, they can nullify other devil fruit powers and even drain people's Haki within the affected radius as well as switch places with other objects or people within the affected area. *'Divine Protection' The power to deflect or avoid most of all attacks. This ability cannot be used when attacking or if an attack is in retaliation for the user's previous attacks. *'Divine Healing' Advanced regeneration powers, they can be applied on others as well. The only thing that can nullify this are injuries caused by water or sea stone weapons. *'Divine Revelation' A form of divination and fate perception. Anything seen by this power has a 99% rate of accuracy. The accuracy goes down a certain percentage progressively the farther away in the future it is seeing. *'Divine Intervention' The Ability to manipulate the environment around the user including levitation of objects and manipulation of the battlefield. it can only affect what the user can see around them. *'Transmutation' The ability to change the properties and structure of an object or living thing. It requires direct contact via touch to use. *'Resurrection' Can revive the dead. But only once per life, if someone dies again, they are gone for good. It can also be applied to the user with the same restrictions. Divine Sorcery By combining his sorcery with his Devil Fruit Power, Lucifer can perform Divine Sorcery and give his powers as a Sorcerer Divine Attributes. Jūjigunshoku Haki Jūjigunshoku Haki (十字軍色の覇気 Color of the Crusader's Haki) is a mixture of Lucifer's Haoshoku Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki, and Busoshoku Haki with his Angelic Physiological influence of divine force. In short a modified form of all three Haki mixed together. It is the collective name for haki used with this devil fruit's divine properties. *'Smite' *'Divine Retribution' *'Eye of Providence' Trivia *This Devil Fruit was Eaten by Luxor D. Lucifer, previous users are yet Unknown.